1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tilt hinge suitable for use for opening and closing a part constituting various kinds of electronic equipment such as television sets, office automation equipment, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a heretofore known tilt hinge of this type, as opening-closing part is mounted on a rotating shaft consisting of a single shaft which is rotatably supported on a bracket mounted on the body of the equipment. The rotation of this rotating shaft is controlled by a friction mechanism designed to work on the rotating shaft.
The conventional tilt hinge having the single rotating shaft has the advantage that it can be manufactured at a low cost because of a simple construction. This tilt hinge, however, has such a drawback that when a greater friction is needed, it is inevitable to use a larger-sized equipment in order to provide a large frictional surface area. This is true also when simultaneously obtaining both a click stop function and a greater frictional function.